OSCUROS
by Eihren
Summary: Harry llega a Hogwarts lleno de odio y sabiendo que no iba a encajar, pero su vida dará un vuelco al conocer a Tom Riddle, el chico de oro de la escuela, o eso es lo que la mayoría cree.
1. Prólogo

Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo es obra de la grandiosa J.K Rowling

La historia a continuación es una historia SLASH (relación hombre x hombre) si no te gusta para de leer. Más adelante seguramente contenga escenas LEMON, así que quedas avisado

PRÓLOGO

Harry Potter, de once años de edad, sabía muchas cosas. Sabía que su vida era diferente a la de otros niños de su edad, en realidad todo en él era diferente. Por lo que le habían contado sus tíos su padre había matado a su madre por haberle sido infiel y luego se suicidó. A causa de esto él había pasado al ''ciudado'' de la hermana de su madre y su marido. Ellos lo odiaban y él podía jurar que era mutuo. Por este motivo su mayor entretenimiento durante los largos días que pasaba encerrado en su alacena era imaginar diferentes escenarios con un mismo acto, la muerte de sus tíos y su primo a cargo de sus propias manos. Al fin y al cabo llevaba el instinto homicida en la sangre ¿no?

Sabía que sus ansias de sangre no eran lo más extraño en él, si no el hecho de poder sentir en algunas personas una energía que los rodeaba. No muchas veces se había encontrado con personas que la poseyeran, pero el recuerdo era inolvidable. No todas las energías era iguales, algunas eran un simple resplandor, demasiado débil para tomarle importancia, pero otras eran grandes masas de poder que rodeaban a su poseedor.

Por todos estos motivos el pequeño Harry no se extrañó cuando la Profesora Minerva McGonagall se presentó en su casa para comunicarle que era un mago. Obviamente esta visita no gustó a su familia, así se lo hizo saber su tío esa noche mientras golpeaba su trasero con un cinturón, con la esperanza, ya casi perdida, de quitarle a golpes su anormalidad. Pero esa paliza no importó a Harry, por fin sabía qué era esa misteriosa energía que siempre había notado, también la había sentido en la profesora, aunque no le gustó mucho, era demasiado blanca y luminosa, demasiado pura. La energía era ni más ni menos que magia, se figuró, pues no le dijo nada a la profesora ya que ella no la mencionó.

Todos los acontecimientos anteriores lo llevaron al momento actual, la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, con un desvencijado baúl en una mano y la varita en un bolsillo de su pantalón. La compra de los útiles necesarios no había sido fácil con la exigua beca que había recibido, pero había podido ahorrar lo suficiente para comprarse una varita adecuada para él, no una de segundo mano. Por esto era su más valiosa posesión.

Vió con ojos vacíos de emoción las alegres familias que se despedían de sus hijos. Ni siquiera en este mundo sentía que encajaba, él no era igual a ellos. Sabía que su persona no tenía valor alguno, si moría a nadie le iba a importar, pero por eso mismo se aferraba a vivir. A su entender la vida, el destino, lo quería muerto y no le iba a dar ese placer. Con cada paliza, con cada insulto se sentía más fuerte, le gustaba el dolor, lo hacía sentirse vivo.

Mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos una curiosa energía lo arrancó de ellos súbitamente. Miró alrededor para saber de dónde provenía y se extrañó al sentirla emanar de un muchacho no mucho mayor que él. El chico era alto y esbelto, con el negro cabello finamente arreglado y unos ojos azules tan fríos como el mismísimo hielo. Pero no era su apariencia lo que había llamado su atención, si no la magia que lo rodeaba, poderosa, antigua, más negra que la oscuridad que siempre reinaba en su alacena. Si sintió irremediablemente atraído hacía ella, deseoso de sentirla acariciar su cuerpo, de poder tocar tanto poder, pero se mantuvo en su sitio. Él no era nada, solo un desperdicio de espacio y, por tanto, no era digno de apreciar tal poder.

Bueno este es mi primer fic y realmente me está costando un poco entender la forma de publicar las historias aquí, así que si hay algún problema por favor decírmelo. No será una historia larga, o al menos eso espero. De momento ya tengo escritos el prólogo y cuatro capítulos, espero que los disfrutéis.


	2. Chapter I

Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece todo es obra de J.K Rowling

Esta historia es SLASH (hombre x hombre) si no te gusta para de leer

CAPÍTULO I

Harry se encontraba como siempre solo en una de las esquinas de la mesa de Slytherin observando al objeto de su obsesión Tom Riddle. Ya habían pasado cinco años desde que lo viera por primera vez en la estación, y su fijación por él solamente había aumentado.

Como ya había previsto no encajó bien en el colegio Hogwarts, y aún menos en su casa, llena de herederos de familias sagre-puras que miraban con repugnancia sus gastadas ropas de segunda mano, sus gafas pegadas con cinta aislante y su sangre mestiza.

No le iba mejor con los miembros de otras casa, si acaso la situación empeoraba por el simple hecho de ser una serpiente. Odiaba especialmente a Ron Weasley, un asqueroso traidor a la sangre que era el cabecilla de la casa Gryffindor y que hacía su vida aún más miserable con sus incesantes pullas y peleas. Harry sabía que era más poderoso que él, pero estaba solo cuando el pelirrojo contaba con toda una horda de descerebrados leones para apoyarle. Por tanto Harry se había acostumbrado a evadirse de la realidad, creando un mundo imaginario dónde podía vengarse de todos ellos utilizando las más imaginativas torturas tanto mágicas como muggles, al mismo tiempo que se refugiaba en la biblioteca. Los libros se habían convertido en sus confidentes, lo habían ayudado a conocer más profundamente la magia y a desarrollar sus poderes, ahora sabía que él era un ''receptor'', alguien extremadamente sensible a la magia, que podía verla y manipularla con suma facilidad.

Todo esto obviamente no se reflejaba en sus notas, pues no le gustaba llamar la atención sobre sí mismo. Más concretamente no quería que el director se fijara en él. La primera vez que lo vio se tambaleó por el increíble poder que emanaba, al mismo tiempo que la bilis accedía a su garganta, su magia era absolutamente blanca, si un atisbo de oscuridad, hecho que revolvía las tripas del oji-verde. Tanta bondad lo ponía enfermo.

Volviendo a la pequeña, gran obsesión de Harry, Riddle resultó ser el estudiante perfecto. Era dos años mayor que nuestro protagonista y el orgullo de todo Hogwarts. Claro que Harry sabía que no todo lo que brilla es oro. Riddle tenía un lado sádico que escondía de la sociedad y esa era la faceta que más le gustaba. Se había dedicado a seguirlo sin ser notado y había sido testigo de alguna de las reuniones secretas que mantenía con sus ''amigos''. Le hubiera encantado ser parte de tan selecto grupo, pero sabía que era un don nadie, no tenía nada que ofrecerle a tan grandioso mago. De todas formas se empecinó en observarlo, para al menos poder soñar desde lejos. Ahora él estaba sentado con sus esbirros hablando en voz muy baja, cosa que no era problema para Harry pues manipulando un poco de magia podía agudizar su oído hasta el punto de que parecía que le estaban susurrando directamente al oído.

-Mi señor, ¿No cree conveniente que nos reunamos esta noche?- a Riddle no le gustaba que nadie le dijera qué hacer, así que mandó una mirada fulminante a su seguidor más reciente, Draco Malfoy.

-No hay nada de qué hablar ya he elaborado todos los planes y serán ejecutado conforme a lo establecido- Su seco comentario erizó los pelos de la nuca de Harry, pero Malfoy parecía no haber captado la amenaza implícita

-Pe-pero señor, aún no sabemos cuáles son dichos planes

-Draquito, Draquito y ¿Por qué los deberías saber tu?- Su prima Andraya Lestrange viendo que Draco metía más la pata intentó aligerar la tensión. Tras ese comentario todos comenzaron a reír y el rubio muerto de la vergüenza agachó su rostro intentando ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-No seas tan ansioso Draco, cuándo todo empiece podrás demostrarme tu lealtad- Ahí estaba Riddle otra vez, demostrando porqué había sido capaz de engatusar a todos esos mimados- No obstante este no es lugar para hablar de ciertos temas...- Harry por si a caso siguió comiendo con tranquilidad, intentando no demostrar que había escuchado todo, sería muy mala idea enemistarse con Tom.

La cena por fin había terminado y Potter se encontraba en su rincón favorito de la sala común leyendo un libro sobre la teoría de la magia negra, convenientemente camuflado bajo el título de''_Los snorlaks realidad o fantasía''_. De repente sintió que había movimiento en la sala común y levantó la cabeza. En la otra parte de la sala común estaban Riddle y su grupo hablando en susurros, pero antes de que Harry pudiera escuchar Riddle se levantó y se fue de la sala. Sabía que era demasiado temerario seguirlo con tantos testigos delante, así que se dirigió primero al baño y mediante el hechizo _glamour_ alteró su imagen, ensanchando su nariz, volviéndose pelirrojo y poniéndose unos cuantos quilos encima. De esta manera salió de la sala común, sin preocuparse de la ventaja que le llevaba Riddle pues con un poco de ayuda de su magia encontraría la del otro en un momento. Lo más extraño de todo es que se dirigía hacía el segundo piso, donde únicamente se encontraba el salón de trasformaciones.

Se dejó guiar por sus instintos y pronto apareció ante un lavabo de chicas, realmente ¿Qué podía estar haciendo Riddle ahí? Él nunca hacía las cosas sin una razón y pronto las alocadas hormonas de Harry empezaron a mandarle imágenes de Riddle tirándose a alguna de las tantas idiotas que lo seguían. Empezó a morirse de celos, pues el saber que era inalcanzable no quitaba que lo desease solo para él. Con una nueva resolución, nacida en parte del despecho, agarró con fuerza el picaporte y empujó con fuerza la puerta, no obstante el baño se encontraba vacío. Miró por todos lados pero ahí no parecía haber un alma. Se sintió frustrado, la magia de Riddle se encontraba cerca, lo sabía, pero era incapaz de encontrarle. De repente oyó ruidos debajo del suelo y se apresuró a esconderse dentro de uno de los inodoros, intentando cerrar la puerta con rapidez pero sigilosamente. Al cabo de unos segundos el ruido cesó y escuchó los pasos de Riddle acercarse a él. Esperaba que pasase de largo e intentó esconder toda su señal mágica, sabedor de que Riddle, aunque no era un receptor, sí que podía notar las vibraciones de ésta. Cuando estaba pasando cerca de su escondite se detuvo, Harry podía sentir el corazón en su garganta y cómo todo su cuerpo sudaba. Sabía que tenía que salir de ahí, pero aunque supiera aparecerse nadie podía hacerlo dentro de Hogwarts. Su desesperación estaba en un punto álgido.

Tom Riddle por su parte acababa de salir de la recientemente descubierta cámara de los secretos, pero nada más pisar el ridículo baño donde estaba ubicada supo que no estaba solo, podía notar una presencia, que aunque intentaba esconderse aún era visible. Calmadamente fue recorriendo el lugar, sabedor de que su víctima no podía escapar y ¿Quien sabe? Tal vez podría ser el alimento de su nueva mascota. Se detuvo delante de un baño, donde sospechaba que estaba su espía. Súbitamente sintió un cambio en la magia del ambiente, provenía de una fuente poderosa que estaba justo detrás de la puerta que se disponía a abrir. Sin más dilación abrió la puerta al mismo tiempo que un cuervo, del negro más lustroso salía volando. Intentó detenerlo mediante una gran gama de hechizos , pero el ágil animal ya había abandonado el baño. Frustrado destrozó algunas de las piletas, no había conseguido cazar a quien había osado espiarlo, pero había sentido su magia, una magia tan particular que no le costaría trabajo reconocerla de estar ante ella otra vez. Ahora solo cabía esperar que el escurridizo pajarraco hiciera su movimiento.

Bueno y aquí está el primer capítulo, lo subo hoy porque creo que el prólogo ha quedado muy corto, nos vemos.


	3. Chapter II

Nada del mundo de Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es obra de J.K Rowling  
>Esta historia es Slash, quedas avisado.<p>

CAPITULO II

Harry entró a su habitación por una ventana abierta y se dejó caer directamente en la cama. Miró alrededor asegurándose de que estaba solo y se transformó. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, en el baño no sabía si iba a ser capaz de conseguir la transformación en animago completa. Afortunadamente parecía que la adrenalina había hecho bien su trabajo y había ayudado a su magia a cambiar. No sabía qué hubiera sucedido si Riddle llega a descubrirlo, o mejor dicho lo sabía muy bien, y la perspectiva de su prematura muerte no lo seducía para nada. Intentando relajar sus agarrotados músculos tomó una decisión, por ahora dejaría en paz a Tom, limitándose a observarle de lejos. Por lo menos hasta que se le olvidara en incidente.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Tom se había encontrado con Raven, como había decidido llamar al espía en su mente, pero no había tenido noticias de él. Suponía que iba a recibir algún tipo de chantaje o algo parecido, pero o bien Raven no había descubierto nada, o tenía otros planes. De todas formas ante la falta de actividad Tom decidió olvidar el tema y centrarse en asuntos más importantes, cómo decidir sobre qué sangre-sucia iba a liberar a su mascota. Tan solo el pensar en ello lo excitaba.

Harry por su parte acababa de terminar su castigo con Snape. No sabía por qué el hombre parecía odiarlo tanto, aun más siendo su jefe de casa, pero había sido así desde la primera vez que posó sus ojos en él. Nunca le quitaba puntos, pero eso no lo eximia de los arduos castigos como limpiar todos los calderos utilizados a lo largo del día. Pero para Harry estaba bien, él también se odiaba a si mismo, al menos Snape era sincero y directo con sus sentimientos hacia él.

Iba en camino hacia el Gran Comedor cuando se topó con su club de fans, Weasley, Thomas y Finnegan.

-Pero si es la pequeña víbora- Weasley estaba aburrido y acababa de encontrar a su juguete favorito. Harry intentó pasar por su lado pero el pelirrojo le cogió fuertemente del brazo- ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿No sabes que es de mala educación no saludar a tus amigos?- los dos trogloditas que lo acompañaban rompieron a reír estrenduosamente

-Cómo si tu supieras lo que es la educación- Susurró, sabía que no debía seguirles el juego pero ese día no estaba de humor.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Weasley estaba rojo de furia y le propinó un puñetazo al estómago- Tendremos que mostrarte a quienes les debes respeto- Con la ayuda de sus dos compinches arrastraron a Harry hasta una aula abandonada que quedaba alejada de los pasillos principales./p

Al entrar lo lanzaron contra unos escritorios y con el golpe perdió sus gafas. Sentía como su magia empezaba a burbujear dentro de él, pero la mantuvo sujeta, no podía arruinar años de control por una cosa así. El pelirrojo se acercó lentamente a él, dejando a los otros dos custodiando la puerta. Una vez a su lado cogió con brusquedad su rostro.

-Pareces una chica sin las gafas, apuesto a que eres la puta de toda su casa

-Déjame, no me toques- Intentó separarlo con sus brazos, pero la comadreja era más fuerte que él.

-Vamos, vamos Potty, seguro que una perra en celo como tu disfruta de tantas atenciones- dijo mientras con una mano apresaba sus brazos y con la otra empezaba a desatar su corbata

Sintiéndose acorralado le dio un cabezazo que hizo que el gryffindor se alejara. Desgraciadamente Thomas ya tenía su varita lista y lo apuntaba con ella lanzándole un emexpeliarmus/em que hizo que su varita saliera disparada desde la parte trasera de su pantalón. Weasley por su parte intentaba parar la hemorragia nasal que el cabezazo había provocado. Una vez paró también agarró su varita y apuntando a Harry lanzó un i_ncarcerus_

-Vas a pagar por lo que has hecho- Nada más decir estas palabras se abalanzó contra Harry destrozando sus ropas

Harry sentía que su magia se estaba descontrolando, tenía que hacer algo pero nada se le ocurría, solamente era consciente de las asquerosas manos del traidor por todo su cuerpo. Sentía náuseas y un odio mucho más fuerte del normal. Ya no importaba que se descubriera su coartada, quería hacerle daño a Weasley, quería destrozarlo y bañarse con su sangre.

Ajeno a estos pensamientos el pelirrojo ya había roto la camisa y los pantalones del moreno cuando notó que una atmósfera fría invadía el aula. Sus dos compañeros de casa también lo notaron y empezaron a observar alrededor en busca de la fuente. Desgraciadamente para ellos no se fijaron en su víctima. Harry había usado magia sin varita para hacer desaparecer las cuerdas que lo sujetaban y aprovechando el descuido de sus captores dejó salir aun más de su magia. Ésta hizo que los cristales temblaran y que la temperatura bajase aún más. Reuniendo magia en su mano derecha Harry empujó a Weasley, que fue a parar a la otra punta del salón, estrellándose contra el muro de piedra. Thomas viendo a su jefe en peligro corrió hasta él, dejando solamente a Finnegan apuntando a Harry. Tembloroso intentó mandarle un empetrificul totalus/em , pero Harry, mucho más ágil que él logró esquivarlo sin dificultad y reuniendo aún más poder en sus extremidades lanzó una ráfaga de magia que los envió a todos ellos a la otra punta del salón, haciendo que se golpearan con todo objeto que se les cruzase. Una vez liberado Harry recuperó su varita, inmovilizó a los dos secuaces y se acercó a Weasley que a duras penas se mantenía consciente

-No sabes las ganas que tenía de hacer esto- Harry mantenía una expresión de gozo total

-E-eres un de-demonio- las palabras salían sin fuerzas de los labios del pelirrojo

-Oh pequeña comadreja si aún no has visto nada-

El moreno tenía ganas de aplicar todos los conocimientos de artes oscuras que había recolectado a lo largo de los años, pero sabía que cualquier hechizo poderoso sería detectado por las protecciones del colegio, así que se decidió por jugar con la mente del chico. Usando Legeremancia penetró en su mente, pero en lugar de observar los inútiles recuerdos de su acosador implantó las imágenes más horripilantes que su mente ideó, empezó a torturarlo en su imaginación, haciendo que todo pareciese real. Cada golpe, cada cuchillada sucedían en verdad para el pelirrojo. Harry estaba totalmente entregado a su tarea, estaba disfrutando su vendetta cuando repentinamente algo lo sacó de la mente de Weasley. Furioso se dio la vuelta, preparado para hechizar a aquél que había interrumpido con su diversión, cuando se encontró cara a cara con Riddle, quién lo observaba con una expresión insondeable.

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Muchas gracias a aquellos que han comentado y los que han añadido la historia a favoritos, también agradecer a esa persona que aunque no le quería mostrar la historia (por vergüenza) se las ha ingeniado para descubrir el link, gracias por tus palabras de ánimo. De momento la historia avanza, cómo podréis observar mi Harry es un completo OC, adoro al Harry original, pero me apetecía verlo en el papel de sádico. No creo que tarde mucho en actualizar ^^ 


	4. Chapter III

Nada me pertenece, todo es obra de la gran J.K. Rowling

Esta historia es SLASH, si no te gusta para de leer

CAPÍTULO III

Tom Riddle había estado de camino al gran comedor con sus dos compañeros de curso y mayores seguidores Andraya Lestrange y Terence Higgs cuando sintió un estallido de magia en una aula cercana. Al principio iba a dejarlo pasar, no era su asunto, pero de repente reconoció la magia como la del espía Raven así que sin mediar palabra se dirigió hacia la fuente de poder, sabiendo que sus dos seguidores marcharían detrás de él.

Al abrir el aula abandonada tuvo que retroceder un poco ante la intensidad de la magia que allí había. Para ojos inexpertos el panorama era estremecedor, todas las mesas y sillas estaban apelotonadas en un rincón junto con tres cuerpos desparramados, dos de ellos atrapados por un inmobilus. El tercero tenía la vista fijada sobre el estudiante que estaba sobre él sin parpadear y con una expresión de inmenso dolor. Tom se diO unos segundos para analizar al cuarto estudiante, daba la apariencia de un chico enclenque, o podía ser por la enorme ropa que llevaba encima. Por el escudo debía ser de su misma casa, aunque era incapaz de recordarlo. Su cabello era tan negro como el plumaje del cuervo con el que se encontró, pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron los ojos del chico, obviamente menor que él. Eran de un verde esmeralda increíble, lo más cercano que nunca había visto al verde del avada kedavra. Por su posición dedujo que estaba utilizando alguna técnica mental sobre su víctima y se apresuró a detenerlo, no le era conveniente que algún profesor los encontrase y empezaran a hacer averiguaciones.

Con paso calmado se colocó al lado del desconocido chico y con un hechizo bloqueó la línea de energía que lo unía mentalmente al otro. El menor se giró con enfado y desde esa escasa distancia Tom pudo observar que era una verdadera belleza. La expresión del menor cambió drásticamente al reconocerlo, de estar enfadado pasó a sorprenderse y después a una de leve temor. ''Así que el niño sabe quién soy'', pensó con algo de arrogancia el Premio Anual.

– Levántate- Nada más oír la orden Harry se apresuró a obedecer, ya era bastante malo haberse descubierto ante Riddle como para hacerlo enojar más- Sígueme

Harry miró alrededor buscando sus gafas, no podía irse sin ellas, pero Tom no era una persona paciente

– ¿A qué esperas?- ese niño estaba terminando con su paciencia

– Dis- disculpa Riddle pero ne-necesito mis gafas- Harry se odió por su tartamudeo, pero la magia de Tom estaba sumamente alterada y, la verdad sea dicha, poder ver esa enorme masa de energía burbujeando sin parar ponía tenso a cualquiera.

– ¿ A caso eres estúpido? ¡Invócalas!- la última palabra la había gritado y resonó por toda la habitación. Riddle quería salir de ahí cuanto antes y el poder observar el torso desnudo del niño lo ponía inexplicablemente tenso. Después de darse una bofetada mental por su descuido Harry invocó las gafas. Riddle se dirigió a sus subordinados- Borrarles la memoria y dejadlos en la enfermería-

Lestrange y Higgs solamente asintieron con sus cabezas. Entonces Tom se quitó su capa y la puso sobre su pequeño espía quién ya estaba en posesión de sus gafas. Sin mirar atrás salió rápidamente del aula cogiendo a Raven fuertemente del brazo, impidiendo que pudiese escapar. Caminaron por innumerables pasillos hasta llegar hasta el séptimo piso, una vez allí Tom recorrió el corredor tres veces, una puerta apareció ante ellos y el prefecto obligó al menor a entrar, con tanta fuerza que Harry tropezó y fue directo al piso. Riddle pasó por su lado sin siquiera mirarle y bloqueó mágicamente la puerta, impidiendo que el joven pudiese escapar.

Harry admiró su nueva ''prisión''. Se trababa de una sala de tamaño medio, vestida con los colores de Slytherin y que contenía un sofá, dos sillones con una mesa entre ellos y una cálida chimenea. El mayor ya estaba tomando asiento en uno de los sillones individuales y señalaba con la mano el sofá que quedaba a su izquierda. Harry obligó a sus piernas a obedecerlo y se dirigió hacia allí. Una vez sentado se sintió incapaz de mirar al otro a los ojos, así que decidió seguir el diseño de la alfombra. Tom estaba planeando su siguiente movimiento, ya estaba intrigado antes de conocerlo por el simple hecho de haberlo estado espiando, pero la demostración de poder que había contemplado ciertamente le había desconcertado. Se decidió por la vía más directa

– ¿Cómo te llamas y en qué curso estás?- Harry dio un respingo al oír su voz, intentó averiguar su humor por el tono, pero este era simplemente llano

– Harry Potter y estoy en quinto

– Bien, veo que has dejado tus estúpidos tartamudeos, ¿ Qué le estabas haciendo a ese Gryffindor?

Harry intentó serenar su respiración antes de responder y al mismo tiempo aclarar sus ideas, no sabía qué tanto revelar, pero tenía claro que a Riddle era sumamente difícil engañarlo así que decidió ajustarse lo más posible a la verdad.

– Usaba la Legeremancia para crear un mundo dominado por mí- Riddle seguía mirándolo fijamente, supo que tenía que ser más preciso- Sabía que no podía dañarlo realmente ya que las protecciones avisarían a los profesores, así que usé ese mundo para vengarme, lo que allí se siente es real, pero no deja marcas en el cuerpo-

Esa respuesta sorprendió al mayor. Él también dominaba el sutil arte de la Legeremancia por eso sabía lo difícil que podía resultar dominar la mente de otro, y no digamos ya dañarlo haciendo parecer que es real.

– Y eso lo hiciste porque...

– Ellos me atacaron- Levantó la mirada hacia el otro, pero rápidamente la bajó, no pudiendo resistir la presión que ejercía

– Y no alertaste a los profesores

– No, no me dio tiempo y de todas formas poco iba a importar, no soy nadie

Esa respuesta le dio varias nociones sobre la personalidad del chico que tenía delante, aunque algo le molestaba. ¿Por qué un joven con su poder pensaba que no tenía valor?

– Bien, mis amigos borrarán la memoria de esos chicos y haremos como que nunca sucedió- Con estas palabras Harry se relajó y empezó a levantarse, pero la voz de Tom le detuvo- No obstante, aún tienes muchas cosas que explicar, como el hecho de que me estuvieses espiando hace unas semanas.

Un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste.


	5. Chapter IV

Nada me pertenece, todo es obra de JK Rowling

Esta historia es Slash, si no te gusta para de leer

CAPÍTULO IV

¿Cómo había averiguado que había sido él? ¿Alguien lo había visto volviendo a su habitación? No, eso era imposible, tenía que ser otra cosa. Cada vez estaba más agobiado, no sabía qué contestar.

– No intentes negarlo, he reconocido tu magia esta tarde- Así que eso había sido, había subestimado el poder de Riddle, aún sabiendo que eso nunca debía hacerse.

Al ver la falta de cooperación Tom se levantó de su sillón y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Harry, ahora tapados con su propia capa, juntando sus rostros y obligándolo a verlo fijamente a los ojos.

– Podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas- dijo de forma siseante, pero Harry estaba demasiado entretenido fijándose en la magia que rodeaba a Tom, por fin ésta estaba lo suficientemente cerca para acariciarlo y poco a poco estaba llevándolo al éxtasis.

Tom interpretó su silencio como una muestra de rebeldía así que sacando su varita apuntó hacia el niño que tanto lo estaba incordiando e internó en su mente. Ante esto Harry salió de su ensoñación, no podía permitir que Riddle descubriese que tan patético era. Mientras Tom ya había observado los sucesos de esa tarde su sangre hirvió al descubrir lo que pretendían hacerle al chico, aunque no indagó más en ese sentimiento. También estaba viendo que el chico hacía años que estaba interesado en él, pero no le dio tiempo a analizar más pues una enorme pared de ladrillo se interpuso en su camino.

– Veo que tampoco eres malo con la Oclumancia

– La necesidad domina- Contestó Harry tratando de hacerse el indiferente, la verdad era que le estaba costando horrores aguantar los embistes de Riddle y únicamente deseaba que terminara pronto

– ¿Por qué estás tan interesado en mi?- mientras hacía esa pregunta Riddle movió sus manos en dirección al cuello del chico y empezó a apretar gradualmente, aunque dejando el espacio suficiente para que el niño aún pudiera contestar, eso sí, utilizando una única bocanada.

Harry se estaba ahogando, pero extrañamente estaba disfrutando del acto, el sentirse completamente a merced de un mago tan poderoso era embriagante. No obstante el aire empezaba a escasear y como siempre él se resistía a morir.

– Soy- soy un receptor- Ante esta revelación Riddle soltó inmediatamente sus manos del cuello del adolescente

– ¿Puedes ver la magia?- Ante la falta de aire Harry se limitó a asentir- ¿ Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?- El menor cogió aire lentamente para llenar sus pulmones y eliminar esa horrible sensación de vacío. Una vez recuperado se atrevió a mirar directamente a los ojos de Riddle

– Sentí tu magia por primera vez en la estación de King Cross, era una sensación absorvente- Riddle pudo observar cómo se dibujaba una expresión de gozo en la cara del menor- Sí, tu magia me cautivó, siempre ha sido negra, nada de ese nauseabundo blanco puro ni esos indefinidos tonos de grises. Todo tú es magia, está tan enraizada con tu esencia que es difícil distinguir donde empiezas tú o termina el aura que te rodea. Solo hay una palabra para describirte, poder.

Riddle estaba complacido con lo que estaba oyendo, no por la descripción de su aura mágica, pues él ya sabía sobradamente que era altamente poderoso, si no por haber encontrado a un receptor que parecía estar dispuesto a servirlo, con esa nueva adición a sus filas las posibilidades de éxito de su plan aumentaban. No obstante tenía que asegurarse aún de la verdad de las palabras del chico y, sobretodo, de sus intenciones. Pero para ello necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para observar el comportamiento del muchacho. Por ellos se decidió, cogió fuertemente el desordenado cabello del muchacho y acercó nuevamente sus rostros

– Ahora el que te estará vigilando seré yo a tí, haz algo en mi contra y considérate muerto

La nueva proximidad de Riddle volvió a alterar los sentidos de Harry, tenerle tan cerca ,casi al alcance de su mano, hizo que sus instintos más primitivos salieran a flote y que de sus labios saliera un gemido casi innaudible. Nunca se atrevería a tocar a Riddle sin su permiso, cosa que ni siquiera soñaba con conseguir, pero tenerle tan cerca solo agravaba más su necesidad de hacerlo. Riddle por su parte observó lo que su cercanía provocaba sobre el muchacho. Lejos de estar asustado, como se suponía que debía ser, en sus ojos había anhelo. No se sentía cómodo con ese tipo de sentimientos así que intentó ahogarlos ejerciendo más presión sobre su agarre hasta el punto de que pequeñas lágrimas asomaron por los ojos de su acompañante, no obstante el brillo de sus ojos no variaba y Riddle empezó a preguntarse si su nueva mascota realmente disfrutaba con el dolor. De ser así su relación podría volverse más interesante.

Por fin liberó su cabello, pero en lugar de dejarlo marchar se quedó observando el bello rostro de su acompañante, realmente parecía estar esculpido en piedra, ninguna imperfección asomaba por su nívea piel. A través de la capa abierta y sus ropas desgarradas podía observar un cuerpo esbelto y algo definido, aunque aún mostraba esos rasgos desgarbados típicos de la adolescencia. Y luego de todo estaba el poder que emanaba, sutil como el toque de una pluma pero constante, misterioso. Sí definitivamente su relación podría volverse muchísimo más interesante. Con esos nuevos pensamientos le dejó marchar y Harry no tardó en huir dejando a Riddle solo con sus pensamientos.

Se que es un capítulo aún más corto que los demás, pero disfruté mucho escribiéndolo, aunque si os soy sincera el que más disfruté es el siguiente, espero poder subirlo pronto porque me gusta ir un capítulo adelantada, pero el seis lo llevo un poco atrasado. Se que los caps son cortos y que tardo en actualizar, pero esta historia es algo así como una prueba, tardo muchísimo en escribir un capítulo pues lo leo y lo releo todo una y otra vez, hasta estar satisfecha con el resultado. Por otra parte estoy en la universidad, para ser más exactos estoy en quinto, mi último año, haciendo una doble titulación (dos carreras a la vez) y el día que menos clases tengo son ocho horas así que pido un poco de paciencia. Bien como siempre gracias por comentar, me subís mucho los ánimos ^^


	6. Chapter V

Nada me pertenece, todo es obra de J.K Rowling

Esta historia es SLASH (hombrexhombre) si no te gusta para de leer

CAPÍTULO V

Dos días después de su encuentro con Riddle Harry ya estaba harto. Siempre había pasado desapercibido, muy pocos reparaban en él, era solamente una presencia sin rostro ni nombre y eso estaba bien para el muchacho. No obstante eso ya no era así y Harry se sentía sumamente incómodo. Fuera a donde fuera siempre había ojos siguiéndolo, vigilantes de todos sus movimientos. Era obvio que Riddle había mandado a su grupo a espiarle, pero eso ya era ridículo. Se sentía atrapado. Y ahora, esto era la gota que colmaba el vaso, Draco Malfoy estaba frente a él intentando mantener una conversación. Por Merlín llevaban cinco años en el mismo curso y nunca, jamás se habían dirigido la palabra.

– Bueno Potter ¿Qué te parece?- El moreno intentaba no rodar los ojos ante la estúpida sugerencia que le había hecho Malfoy ¿Ir con ellos a Hogmeade el sábado? Sí claro y después hacer collares entrelazando flores.

– No creo que pueda Malfoy, tengo castigo con Snape- Bueno en verdad era cierto, sí estaba castigado, pero no debía acudir al despacho del profesor hasta las ocho de la tarde, aunque claro antes muerto que admitirlo.

El rubio se veía claramente incómodo, sin duda alguien, más precisamente un extremadamente guapo, poderos, altivo, seductor... ¡Vale detén tus pensamientos!, en fin seguramente Riddle le había ordenado que le sugiriese aquello. Realmente no sabía de qué se preocupaba, no había averiguado nada cuando lo vio en el baño de niñas, y aunque así fuese ¿A quién se lo iba a contar? Sí, su sombra estaría muy ansiosa por oírlo. En fin no valía la pena seguir malgastando saliva con el rubio oxigenado así que sin más se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la biblioteca, dejando al albino con la palabra en la boca. Si Riddle quería algo de él tendría que venir a decírselo en persona.

Encontró que su mesa favorita, una escondida entre las secciones de aritmancia y runas antiguas, estaba desocupada y se dirigió un poco más tranquilo hacia allí. Tenía que enfrentar a Riddle, bueno conversar, mejor dicho suplicar, sí eso estaba mejor, que dejara de espiarlo. Sus nervios estaban sumamente alterados, no podía seguir así. Ahora la pregunta más acuciante era cómo hacerlo. Aunque bien mirado siempre podía ignorar a sus espías. Eliminó esa opción rápidamente de su mente. Estaba acostumbrado a la autoimpuesta soledad, principalmente porque con su capacidad para ver y percibir la magia cualquier alteración en ésta lo alteraba a él también, y, desgraciadamente sus centinelas no hacían nada por suprimir su presencia. Dejó sus cavilaciones para otro momento y empezó su investigación para herbología. Ese año era un año importante, necesitaba sacar al menos siete TIMOs si quería si quiera pensar entrar en el departamento de misterios. Desde que descubrió la existencia de ese departamento sabía que era para él, nadie sabría quién era, en qué trabajaba o si quiera si existía, sí era el trabajo perfecto. No obstante tuvo que dejar de leer el libro que ocupaba cuando sintió que una demasiado conocida magia se acercaba por su espalda. En ese momento se replanteó su pensamiento anterior, realmente no le apetecía enfrentarse al príncipe de Slytherin.

Lentamente reposó el libro en la mesa y giró su rostro hacia la dirección por la que se acercaba Riddle.

– Por lo que veo es imposible sorprenderte

– Podrías si quisieras- Harry estaba seguro de eso, para un mago cómo el que tenía en frente ocultar su presencia era algo sencillo.

Una vez se acercó al pequeño la falsa sonrisa que adornaba el rostro del prefecto cambió a una expresión calculadora.

– Me ha dicho un pajarito que has desechado la oferta de ir a Hogsmeade

– No estoy interesado en relacionarme con tus lame-botas- Sabía que estaba pisando terreno pantanoso, no debía enfardar a Tom, pero diablos él estaba cabreadísimo

– Deberías, nunca sabes lo que puede pasar, es bueno tener amigos en todas partes.

– Sí, claro sobre todo si cumplen hasta tus más retorcidos deseos ¿No Riddle?

Este comentario agotó la paciencia del mayor, debía admitir que Potter le interesaba, por eso estaba decidido a controlarlo. Sabía que despertaba cierta fascinación en el menor, pero eso no era suficiente. Debía postrarse a sus pies como todos los demás, ser él el centro de sus pensamientos, humillarse por obtener su atención. Pero era demasiado independiente, según sus fuentes no tenía apego por nada ni por nadie, lo que es lo mismo, ninguna debilidad. Decidido a mostrar quién mandaba, sacó su varita y apuntó con ella a Potter.

– Harás lo que yo diga, si te ordeno saltar, saltas, si te ordeno dormir duermes y si te ordeno que te relaciones con tus compañeros lo haces ¿Has entendido?- Pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a ceder tan fácilmente

– Y si no quiero ¿Qué harás?

– Oh tranquilo querrás- Y con esto mandó un hechizo en forma de haz de luz morado hacia el otro joven.

Había sido demasiado rápido para que Harry si quiera pensara en defenderse, no obstante no sitió nada diferente en él, mas sabía que Riddle no le enviaría un hechizo inocuo, y menos si se había osado contradecirle.

– Sabes este hechizo lo encontré no hace mucho en la sección prohibida, de momento no sentirás nada, pero conforme pasen los días una horrible quemazón atacará todo tu cuerpo, y ¿sabes qué es lo mejor? Solo yo puedo anularlo. Cuando estés dispuesto a tratarme con el respeto que merezco búscame.

Tras ese comentario Riddle abandonó el corredor. Harry se quedó unos momentos estático, asimilando lo que acababa de pasar. No obstante cuando las palabras de Tom fueron procesadas se puso en movimiento, no iba a permitir que lo tuviera en sus manos. Con esa resolución empezó a pensar en su siguiente movimiento, debía detener la maldición y su única pista se encontraba en la sección prohibida.

Tengo que reconocer que me divertí muchísimo haciendo este capítulo, por fin empieza a asomar la personalidad de Harry ya que este se vuelve un poco tonto con Tom cerca, pero bueno ¿quién puede culparlo?

No se cuando podré volver a actualizar, pero espero tener un nuevo capítulo antes de navidad porque a partir de ese momento y hasta febrero mi vida se reducirá a café, libros, apuntes, más libros, ojeras y mi mayor ilusión será poder dormir. En serio no quiero! ¿alguien hace los exámenes por mi?

Hasta el próxima cap


End file.
